Telling Story
by kanon rizumu
Summary: sungguh cerita di dalamnya tidak nyambung (mungkin) dengan judulnya. maaf membuat anda semua kecewa.. masih banyak TYPO dan alur gaje..
1. Chapter 1

Apakah kalian menyukai dongeng-dongeng indah dan penuh mimpi sebagai pengantar tidur kalian?

Sewaktu kecil kalian pasti pernah bermimpi ingin menjadi putri yang cantik jelita, menjadi seorang pahlawan sejati yang menolong orang-orang yang kesusahan atau kalian bias menjadi salah satu tokoh yang beruntung pada akhir ceritanya.

Aku pun juga sama dengan kalian. Aku menyukai dongeng-dongeng indah yang dapat mengantar kanku ke dalam mimpi yang indah.

Berada di dunia yang penuh dengan 'keindahan' tersendiri itu membuatku terpukau saat membacanya..

Tapi…

Sepertinya di dalam kehidupan nyata tidak sesuai dengan dongeng yang ada ya?

Aku ingin sekali membuat dongeng-dongeng itu menjadi kenyataan

Karena itu..

Aku akan membuatnya menjadi kenyataan

Agar hidup semua orang berakhir dengan bahagia, seperti yang ada di dalam dongeng…

**Genre: Suspense? Gore (dikit) GAJE! Angst (ga, sih?)**

**Warning! TYPO-AU-alur kecepetan-aneh bin ajaib! **

**Dis-dis-disclaimer: Masa-chan~ #PLAKED!**

**Kanon Rizumu Present..**

'**Telling Story'**

**DLDR! **

**Enjoy~ (or not?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

" Sakura-chan, Kau ada di sini lagi?"

Gadis manis dengan rambut panjang yang di kepang satu yang di panggil Sakura itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Mata jadenya yang sendu menatap wanita paruh baya yang memanggilnya tadi, wajahnya datar dan apa yang saat ini sedang dipikirkannya tidak bisa di baca.

"Sakura-chan, asyik ya main ayunan?" Tanya wanita itu lagi sambil tersenyum lembut pada Sakura . Tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari gadis berumur 12 tahun yang memiliki warna rambut cherry-blossom itu, hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian bermain kembali dengan ayunan-nya.

Wanita berambut pendek berwarna hitam itupun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Dia bisa mengerti perasaan Sakura yang baru saja kehilangan ibu yang sangat di cintainya kemarin. Haruno Sakura, gadis berusia 12 tahun yang memiliki mata yang cantik seperti boneka dan rambut panjang yang lembut dan berwarna unik itu terlihat seperti boneka porselen di mata teman-eman sebayanya yang ada dipanti asuhan Hanabi.

Pertama kali dia tiba dipanti asuhan itu semua anak-anak yang senasib dengannya segera mendekatinya seraya mengajaknya berkenalan dan bermain bersama sebagai tanda perkenalan. Memang seharusnya seperti itu bukan? Anak kecil yang polos dan memiliki rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi, adalah gambaran anak-anak yang lazim kita lihat atau kita ketahui. Namun reaksi Sakura akan penyambutannya itu sedikit berbeda. Dia malah menjauhi teman-temannya dan segera berlari keayunan yang ada di halaman belakang panti, setelah itu dia membaca sebuah buku dengan cover bergambar dan bertuliskan 'Children's and Household Tales'. Pertama-tama, teman-teman sebayanya kembali mengajak Sakura untuk bermain bersama, namun Sakura selalu menepis tangan-tangan mereka dan kembali asyik dengan buku dongeng yang di bacanya di ayunan.

Melihat hal itu Tsunade dan Shizune yang mengelola panti asuhan Hanabi jadi bingung sendiri jika melihat sikap Sakura yang berbeda dengan teman sebayanya itu. Namun Shizune berusaha untuk membuat Sakura tinggal senyaman mungkin di panti asuhan tersebut. Karena itu sudah menjadi tugasnya sebagai pengasuh bagi anak-anak yatim piatu. Terutama karena dia juga pernah mengalami nasib yang sama dengan mereka.

"Shizune-san.."

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya yang baru kali ini di dengar oleh wanita yang bernama Shizune itu, Shizune segera tersadar dari lamunannya, dia menatap Sakura dengan pendangan takjub, merasa senang juga bingung karena akhirnya Sakura mau berbicara padanya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

Terjadi jeda sesaat, angin di musim gugur berhembus pelan, namun cukup dingin untuk membuat tubuh Shizune merinding. Daun-daun kering yang berjuntai di pohon yang terdapat di halaman tersebut mulai rontok karena tersapu angin. entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi mencekam.

"Apakah kau memiliki dongeng yang kau suka?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Shizune sedikit mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, tapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil. Ternyata Sakura memang masih anak-anak buktinya saja dia bertanya tentang dongeng kesukaaan Shizune. Shizune berpikir sejenak sambil tersenyum.

"Hm.. aku rasa.. Cinderella, mungkin?"

Sakura menghentikan ayunan yang tengah dimainkannya dengan tiba-tiba, wajah manisnya yang datar tiba-tiba menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian yang misterius. Matanya yang sendu terlihat berkilat liar.

"kenapa.. kau memilih Cinderella?"

Shizune berpikir kembali, sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan lembut yang ada di halaman belakang panti asuhan Hanabi.

"Karena dia sangat sabar dengan penderitaan yang di alaminnya. Walaupun ibu tiri serta kedua saudara tirinya menyiksa Cinderella, dia tetap bersabar hingga ibu peri muncul dan mengabulkan keinginannya. Akhirnya sangat bahagia! Dia bertemu dengan pangeran dan menikah dengannya.."

Mata Shizune menutup pelan, membayangkan dongeng yang sejak kecil sangat di sukainnya itu, wajahnya memerah Senang, berharap suatu saat dia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang mirip dengan pangeran Cinderella. Namun ditepisnya khayalannya itu dengan cepat. Jujur saja,Shizune merasa jika memikirkan semua itu adalah hal yang benar-benar konyol, apalagi di usianya yang sudah bukan anak-anak lagi.

"Jadi..Cinderella ya? Dongeng yang cukup bagus, apakah kau ingin menjadi Cinderella, Shizune-san?" Sakura kembali bertanya tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya.

"Boleh juga! Fu-fu-fu.." Shizune terkekeh kecil, senang juga bisa berbincang dengan Sakura. Ternyta dia emiliki sisi yang sangat unik, menyukai dongeng-doneng. Pantas saja Sakura terus membawa buku dongeng yang ada di pangkuannya kemana saja, bahkan ke kamar mandi! tak lama terdengar suara Tsunade dari dalam panti asuhan yang memanggil Shizune. Shizune pun segera bangkit dan dari duduknya dan menjawab panggilan dari Tsunade, sesaat dia menatap ke arah Sakura yang masih tersenyum menyeringai sambil menatap buku dongeng yang ada di pangkuannya.

"sakura, aku masuk dulu ya? Nanti kita lanjutkan!" ucap Shizune lembut, kemudian diapun berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke dalam panti asuhan. Tanpa di sadarinya, Sakura menatap kepergiaan Shizune dengan seringaian lebar yang menakutkan.

"Hei, kau dengar itu?" Sakura membuka kembali suaranya, entah dia sedang bertanya pada siapa. Yang pasti, tentu saja tidak ada seorang pun yang berada di dekatnya saat itu.

"Dia ingin menjadi Cinderella! Ayo tentukan peran ibu tirinya.." gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil. Sakura kembali memainkan ayunan yang di naikinya, angin dingin pun kembali bertiup memainkan helaian poni pink miliknya.

Sementara itu, Shizune yang sudah berada diruangan kerja milik Tsunade saat ini tengah menundukkan wajahnya untuk tidak bertatapan dengan wajah Tsunade yang terlihat dingin dan kesal.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Shizune?" Tanya Tsunade dengan raut wajah yang kesal. Yah, siapa yang tidak kesal jika ada seorang gadis kecil pendiam dan sikapnya dingin, menyebalkan yang tiba dipanti asuhan milikmu. Maaf saja, Tsunade bukan orang yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran yang tinggi. Dan bukan rahasia lagi jika Tsunade sering menyiksa anak-anak dipanti asuhan jika ada suatu hal yang membuatnya kesal. Bisa di bilang pelampiasan kekesalan, eh? Sayang sekali perilaku buruknya itu tidak di ketahui oleh orang-orang yang tinggal tak jauh dari panti Hanabi. Shizune sang asisten selalu takut untuk menceritakan sikap buruk Tsunade terhadap anak-anak yang ada dipanti, karena bagaimanapun juga Tsunade sudah mengangkatnya sebagai adik walaupun sikapnya sangat buruk, dia hanya ingin membalas budi pada Tsunade.

"Dia sudah mau berbicara sedikit padaku, kak! Aku sangat senang…" Ujar Sahizune dengan senyumnya yang merekah, Tsunade yang tadinya berwajah kesal berubah menjadi datar tanpa senyum sama sekali. Namun Shizune tahu bahwa Tsunade tidak jadi menyiksa Sakura karena sudah membuatnya kesal seharian dan dia cukup bersyukur akan hal itu. Ketahuilah, bahkan Sakura sudah membuat Tsunade kesal hanya dalam semalam! Padahal Sakura tidak berbuat nakal atau ribut dengan teman-teman sebayanya.

"Ano..kak Tsunade, kenapa kau tampaknya tidak menyukai kehadiran Sakura dari awal dia datang ke sini?" Tanya Shizune, memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya. Tsunade melirikkan matanya ke arah Shizune dengan tatapan tajam, diapun mendengus kesal sambil memangku wajah cantiknya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Anak seperti itu sama sekali tidak asyik untuk di jadikan pelampiasan. Dia tidak akan berteriak jika kusiksa, ataupun menangis jika kupukul.."

DEG!

Jantung Shizune serasa berhenti saat mendengar jawaban keji yang keluar dari mulut Tsunade itu. Tidak habis pikir dia melihat kelakuan Tsunade selama ini hanya karena ada kelainan jiwa yang ada di dalam otak Tsunade. Apakah Tsunade ini seorang Sadisme? Mengapa Shizune baru menyadarinya sekarang?

"kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya Tsunade dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya ,merasa bahwa sikapnya itu sudah biasa saja di depan Shizune. Shizune menundukkan wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"T-tidak, kak.. a-aku permisi dulu, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk anak-anak panti.."ucap Shizune dengan nada suara yang sangat pelan, diapun menundukkan badannya seraya member hormat pada Tsunade. Namun saat Shizune akan keluar dari ruangan keraja itu tiba-tiba Tsunade menahannya.

"Tunggu!"

Shizune membalikkkan tubuhnya menghadap Tsunade dan menatapnya takut-takut. Dengan seringaiannya yang kejam Tsunade memberikan perintah kepada Shizune.

"Masukkan Tabasco yang banyak kedalam makanan mereka, dan jangan beri mereka minum jika mereka kepedasan. Kau mengerti?"

"ap-"

"kau mengertikan, Shi-zu-ne?" Tsunade menekankan kata-katanya kepada Shizune, membuat Shizune merasa harus melaksanakan perintahnya jika tidak, mungkin saja akan terjadi hal-hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi dengan anak-anak tak berdosa itu. Dengan wajahnya yang menahan amarah dan sedih, Shizune kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ha'I, Tsunade nee-san.."

Airmata Shizune terus mengalir melihat pemandangan yang kini ada di depannya saat ini. Anak-anak kecil yang tak berdosa itu saat ini tengah menangis menahan pedas, ada sekitar 12 anak kecil yang ada di ruang makan yang cukup sempit tersebut. Di tambah sakura menjadi 13 orang anak. Makan malam yang seharusnya menyenangkan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi anak-anak tersebut. Padahal menu makan malam hari ini adalah beef steak yang sangat jarang mereka makan. Dan parahnya walaupun mereka menangis kepedasan, Shizune tidak bisa memeberikan mereka minum walupun ingin. Sedangkan Tsunade yang tengah berdiri di dekat Shizune mulai tertawa kecil melihat anak-anak itu tersiksa secara tidak langsung.

"lihat, bukankah mereka tampak lucu Shizune?" Shizune bergidik ngeri menatap wajah Tsunade yang sangat kejam menertawakan kemalangan anak-anak itu.

"Shizu-chan..pe-pedas..hiks.." isak seorang anak kecil berambut coklat panjang yang memiliki mata lavender yang unik, namun kini matanya terlihat memerah karena kepedasan.

" Mi-zu..hiks! o..negai..!"

Sebagian dari mereka ada yang pingsan karena kepedasan. Bahkan ada yang terus memeletkan lidahnya seraya mendinginkan lidah. Sungguh pemandangan yang ironis. Namun ada satu anak yang Nampak diam dan tidak bergeming dari duduknya yang tenang. Gadis yang memiliki surang panjang yang di kepang itu justru memakan steak yang di hidangkan dengan cukup lahap dan elegan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura? Dan tidak ketinggalan buku dongeng yang selalu di bawanya saaat ini terus berada di pangkuannya.

Melihat sikap Sakura yang sangat tenang Tsunade pun terlihat sangat kesal dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kursi Sakura.

"hei, kau..kenapa kau tidak kepedasan?" Tanya Tsunade, tidak ada tanggapan yang berarti dari Sakura. Dia terus memakan beef steak itu dengan tenang, seakan tidak ada teriakan rintihan ataupun pandangan yang mematikan dari Tsunade.

SRAK!

Tsunade menjambak rambut panjang Sakura dengan sangat kuat, giginya bergemeletuk memandang tajam Sakura, namun tatapan Sakura masih sama. Datar dan tenang, tidak ada rasa sakit sedikit pun.

"Kenapa kau tidak menangis?! Kenapa kau tidak berteriak-teriak?! Kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh ya?!" teriak Tsunade, tangan kanannya yang kosong segera meraih garpu yang di gunakan Sakura untuk memakan steak, dan mengarahkan garpu tersebut tepat ke leher Sakura.

"kak Tsunade! Ja-jangan-" teriak Shizune berlari mendekati Sakura dan Tsunade.

CRASH!

Terlambat.. garpu itu kini sudah menancap kuat di lehar putih Sakura, liquid berwarna merah marun itu memuncrat ke wajah Shizune dan juga Tsunade tentunya.

Shizune membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini, rintihan kepedasan dan tangisan anak-anak yang ada dip anti itu kian menjadi-jadi saat melihat kejadian yang mengerikan itu. Sebaliknya Tsunade terlihat tidak puas dengan hasil tusukkannya dan diapun kembali menusukkan garpu itu ke leher Sakura dengan seriangainya yang kejam.

"Mati kau..mati kau..MATI KAU!"

"Kak Tsunade, BERHENTII ATAU AKU JUGA AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Shizune, air matanya membanjiri wajahnya yang memerah karena amarah. Habis sudah kesabaran Shizune melihat sikap Sadistic yang ada di depan matanya itu. Tsunade menghentikan tusukannya dan perlahan membalikkan wajahnya kea rah Shizune. Dengan wajahnya yang penuh darah dia pun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa? Melawanku saja kau tidak berani!"

Shizune sedikit menggeram marah tapi apa yang dikatakan Tsunade itu benar, bahkan dia tidak bisa menyakiti seekor semut kecil sekalipun.

"a-aku, ingin .. dunia yang penuh dengan akhir yang bahagia…" ucapnya pelan dengan nada sedih.

"bukan yang seperti ini…"

DING

DONG

DING

DONG

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng jam yang sangat nyaring dan memekakkan telinga di dalam ruangan tersebut, hal yang sangat aneh, setahu Tsunade dan Shizune panti asuhan Hnabi tidak memiliki jam bandul yang dengan suara lonceng seperti ini.

"khu..khu..khu..dongeng akan terwujud…Shizune-san…" tiba-tiba terdengar suara kekehan anak kecil yang familiar di telinga Shizune, di lihatnya Sakura tengah menatap dirnya dan Tsunade dengan pandangan mengerikan dan seriangai yang lebar, darah masih menetes di lehernya. Tsunade yang melihat kejadian aneh itupun membelalakan wajahnya ketakutan.

"ti-tidak mungkin!" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"mungkin saja..Tsunade-sama… aku adalah peri baik hati yang menolong Cinderella dari ibu tiri yang kejam.." ucapnya penuh senyum. Wajah polosnya sudah tidak terlihat lagi, yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini adalah Sakura yang lain.

"PERGI KAU ANAK SETAN!" teriak Tsunade ketakutan, namun Sakura justru tambah tertawa mendengar umpatan Tsunade itu.

"Teruslah mengumpat ibu tiri aku akan menghukummu.."

Tsunade memundurkan langkahnya hingga tubuhnya terjatuh , saat dirinya sudah sampai di dekat kaki Shizune.

"Shi-Shizune! Tolong usir anak setan itu! Kau mematuhi perintahkukan?" ujar Tsunade dengan nada memohon dan ketakutan, namun tidak ada respon dari Shizune. Dia terdiam menatap Tsunade dengan pandangan jijik dan geram.

"ufu-fu-fu..maaf saja ya..aku selalu melakukannya dengan cepat jadi kau tidak akan merasa sakit, karena aku peri yang baik hati..kan?" sakura mengambil sebuah pisau daging yang di gunakkan untuk memotong daging steak tadi. Dan mengarahkannya tepat ke leher Tsunade.

CRASHH!

Garis polisi terlihat membentang dip anti asuhan Hanabi, beberapa orang yang tinggal di sekitar panti asuhan itu tidak menyangka bahwa Tsunade mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Bahkan petugas tim forensic pun tidak pernah sekalipun melihat mayat yang mati seperti ini.

"mayat ini, sungguh mengerikan.." ujar salah seorang petugas tim forensic.

"benar aku saja ingin muntah melihatnya!"

Mayat Tsunade yang kepalanya terbelah dari badannya itu terlihat menganga lebar dengan mata tercongkel, lidahnya keluar seperti kepedasan, bahkan tubuhnya yang seksi kini jadi terbelah dua dengan sangat rapi. Anehnya, kedua kaki miliknya hilang.

"Kenapa bisa hilang ya? Inibenar-benar aneh…"

"benar, mau bertanya pada Shizune-san, tapi nampaknya dia masih shock dengan kejadian ini..begitu pula denagn anak-anak panti..kasihan.."

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang anak gadis dengan seringainya yang lebar menatap panti asuhan itu dari kejauhan dia pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kerumunan itu. Sambil membawa sebuah buku dongeng tebal dengan sebuah tas ransel besar yang jika di perhatikan baik-baik terlihat sebuah jari-jari kaki yang menyembul keluar dari ransel itu.

"hmm…kali ini dongeng apa lagi yang ajkan keberikan pada kalian?"

**Tsundzuku….**

**A/N: sungguh mengerikan! Kenapa saya malah mengupdate cerita gaje ini?! Silahkan caci maki saya! Padahal fic UNMEI belon selesai! Saya benar-benar blank dengan cerita itu! GOMEN! OH IYA! Happy suspense week! Saya baru tahu kalau ada minggu suspense he..he..he..**

**Jaa…mata ashita!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mata emerald sang gadis kecil berambut soft-pink datar menatap langit-lagit kamarnya yang berhiaskan tempelan-tempelan _glowing in the dark_. Diluar sana hujan turun dengan derasnya, gadis itu bahkan dapat tidak dapat mendengar deru nafasnya sendiri karena derasnya hujan yang bersatu padu dengan badai tersebut. Udara dingin yang menusuk kulit porselennya tidak membuatnya kedinginan, entah kenapa dia merasa tubuhnya mati rasa saat ini.

**Cklek**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan, berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya berambut kuning yang sengaja di kepang satu dan memakai gaun tidur berwarna putih. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah wanita tersebut dan menampilkan senyuman kecil yang kaku kepada wanita tersebut.

"Sakura, belum tidur?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh wanita paruh baya berambut kuning tersebut direspon dengan anggukan kecil dari sang empunya nama Sakura tersebut. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati anak perempuan satu-satunya yang sangat dia cintai di tempat tidurnya yang lembut dan empuk. Dengan perlahan dia merengkuh tubuh gadis kecil berambut panjang soft-pink itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan membuka sebuah buku cerita bergambar yang penuh warna, Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh ibunya. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lebar melihat sikap maja Sakura yang tidak sinkron dengan wajah stoic yang dimilikinya.

"So…I will read a wonderfull telling story for you, my lovely daughter… "

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Telling Story**

**Warning!OOC-TYPO RUSH-GAJE-AU-Tema kacangan-bahasa kasar-gore gagal**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Keramaian yang terpampang di mata Ino saat ini benar-benar sangat dirindukannya. Pergi ke taman bermain sehabis bekerja sepanjang hari di salah satu perusahaan ternama memang sangat menenangkan jiwa, terlebih lagi ketika kau sudah janjian dengan kekasihmu.

Gadis pirang dengan model rambut pony tail itu menapakan kaki jenjangnya dengan langkah ceria, setelah 3 bulan tidak bertemu dengan Sai-kekasihnya-akhirnya mereka ada kesempatan untuk bertemu kembali seraya melepas rindu.

Selama ini, Sai terlalu sibuk dengan galeri lukisannya yang sering berpindah-pindah tempat, sedangkan Ino sendiri sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai CEO di sebuah perusahaan ternama di Tokyo.

Ino masih ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sai di taman bermain ini, kebetulan yang sangat manis-menurutnya-. Ino tidak sengaja menginjak kertas sketsa Sai yang ternyata bergambar dirinya sedang memakan permen Lolipop kesukaannya di bangku kayu taman bermain tersebut.

'_Ah, maaf aku tidak sengaja!'_

'_Tidak apa, itu sebenarnya memang untukmu..'_

"_Eh? Maksudmu?"_

'_Sedari tadi aku menggambar seorang gadis kecil yang sedang asyik memakan permen, dan dimataku dia terlihat sangat menawan, namanya Gretel'_

'_Ta-Tapi, ini gambar diriku lho..'_

'_Kalau begitu kaulah yang kumaksud dengan Gretel..'_

Mengingat kata-kata itu Ino tertawa kecil, apalagi dengan sebutan Gretel yang sering di lontarkan oleh Sai. Kenapa juga dia harus disebut Gretel? Lalu dia adalah Hansnya, begitu?

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, Ino kemudian pergi ke salah satu kedai yang menjual manisan yang hanya berada tidak jauh dari Feris Wheel bermaksud untuk membeli permen Lolipop kesukaannya dan juga beberapa coklat kacang kesukaan Sai. Setiap kali mereka berkencan di taman bermain ini pastilah mereka tidak lupa membeli manisan untuk mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka.

Ino mendekati kaca etalase yang memperlihatkan aneka macam manisan, menghitung apa saja yang akan dibelinya hari ini. Tiba-tiba bibi penjual manisan menyapa Ino dengan ramah.

"_Ara,_ Ino-chan! Lama tidak bertemu apa kabarmu?"

"Baik Bi, maaf kalau aku jarang datang kemari akhir-akhir ini. Bibi tahukan aku dan dia sibuk, he he.." Ino tersenyum ceria memperlihatkan dereta giginya yang putih, seraya bersiap mengeluarkan lembaran Yen dari dalam dompet kulitnya.

"Ah, Sai-kun? Rasanya aku melihat dia di sini akhir-akhir ini.."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Ya, tapi aku lihat dia seperti menunggu seseorang dan Bibi piker itu dirimu, tapi ternyata bukan ya?" Bibi penjual manisan tersebut memasang wajah bingung sambil memasukkan banyak berbagai macam manisan yang bahkan tidak Ino pesan. Otomatis Ino jadi sedikit bingung saat menerima bungkusan bening yang berisikan banyak manisan itu.

"Bibi, aku tidak memesan sebanyak ini,"

Bibi tersebut hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan membisiki Ino dengan wajah jahilnya, sehingga wajah Ino yang semula normal berubah menjadi merah merona.

"Itu bonus untukmu, kelak ketika kau menikah dengan Sai undang lah bibi dan akan bibi berikan lebih banyak manisan lagi, oke?"

"Bi-Bibi!"

"Hahaha.. sudahlah cepat kau temui Sai, kasihan dia sudah lama menunggumu, mungkin?" Tawa renyah dan bersahabat dari bibi penjual manisan tersebut membuat Ino bertambah bahagia, sudah lama dia tidak se rileks ini. Andai saja bukan karena banyak pekerjaaan dan kehidupanya yang keras, mungkin dia akan memiliki banyak teman seperti wanita-wanita membeli beberapa manisan tersebut Ino pun membungkukan badannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan disambut dengan lambaian tangan sang bibi penjual manisan.

Kali ini mata aquamarinenya bersinambung dengan langit senja berwarna kuning, jingga dan kemerahan bersatu padu membentuk gradasi warna yang indah. Semakin larut waktu, taman bermain ini semakin ramai, karena akan ada acara pesta kembang api setiap malamnya. Walaupun tidak dirayakan besar-besaran sih, tapi tetap saja romantis bukan? Namun karena keasyikan melihat keindahan langit senja, Ino tidak menyadari sesosok gadis kecil dengan rambut soft pink bergelombang tengah berjalan pelan kearahnya.

BRUK!

"Kyaa! Maaf aku meleng!" Ino segera meminta maafpada gadis kecil yang ditabraknya tersebut, namun matanya terlihat terpesona dengan wajah imut dan polos yang terpatri diwajah sang gadis pink yang ditabraknya. Baju yang dikenakannya bergaya Lolita yang manis dengan banyak renda dan pita-pita kecil yang menghiasai gaun Lolita putihnya, di bahu Gadis tersebut ada sebuah ransel berwarna pink tua besar yang terlihat penuh untuk seukuran anak kecil. Bagaiman dia bisa tahan membawa ransel itu? Ino juga dapat melihat sebuah buku dongeng bergambar yang dipeluk erat oleh gadis kecil itu.

'_Manisnya! Seperti boneka!_' Ungkapnya dalam hati.

Gadis itu tidak segera menjawab pernyataan maaf dari Ino, mata emeraldnya yang datar kini memandang ke arah bungkusan plastik bening berisikan permen-permen aneka rasa. Dan Ino menyadari hal itu, dengan segera dia mengeluarkan beberapa lollipop aneka rasa dari palstik pembungkus tersebut dan meletakannya di tangan mungil sang gadis soft pink.

"Sebagai permintaan maafku, ini kuberikan permen,"

Kali ini Ino dapat melihat sebuah senyuman manis nan polos terbentuk di wajah Gadis itu, dengan malu-malu sang gadis soft pink mengambil dan menggenggam lollipop yang diberikan oleh Ino.

"A-Ari..gatou.." UJarnya terbata-bata, Ino sekali lagi tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi anak gadis ini. Andai saja dia memiliki anak perempuan semanis ini kelak, bersama Sai tentu. Ino menepuk lembut kepala gadis tersebut.

"Siapa namanu gadis manis?"

Ada sedkit jeda setelah Ino bertanya nama sang gadis soft pink, angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus cukup kencang menerbangkan rambut pony tail dan helaian poni pink gadis kecil itu. Senyuman polos dan manis kini bergantidnegan senyuman misterius dari sang gadis kecil tersebut. Entah kenapa melihat hal itu agak membuat Ino agak bergidik merinding.

"Sakura..Haruno Sakura, Gretel-san.."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno? Nama yang cantik secantik orangnya. Menandakan bahwa gadis manis tadi lahir pada saat bunga kebanggaan Jepang tersebut tengah bermekaran,dan membentuk lautan pink yang indah.

Ino tidak habis pikir dapat bertemu gadis semanis Sakura, namun ada hal yang masih menjadi pertanyaan dibenak Ino. Bagaimana Sakura bias tahu nama panggilan Gretel yang sering diucapkan oleh Sai kepada dirinya? Nama Gretel sengaja diberikan Sai kepada Ino yangmengingatkan Sai pada dongeng Hans and Gretel.

"Aneh juga, apa mungkin di itu peramal?" Ino menggumam kecil namun pada akhirnya tertawa karena kebodohannya, tentu tidak mungkin bukan anak sekecil itu bisa meramal atau melakukan hal-hal yang aneh?

Tak lama Ino meilhat ke arah Ferish Wheel yang ini penuh dengan sepasang kekasih yang ingin berkencan sambil menatap kembang api dari dalam gerbong Ferish Wheel. Ah, dirinya juga sebentar lagi akan berkencan dengan..

"Sai?"

Ino menatap terkejut pemandangan didepannya saat ini. Kekasihnya saat ini tengah berciuman panas dnegan seorang gadis yang lebih muda dari dirinya-terlihat dari seragam sekolah yang dikenakannya-bahkan mereka terlihat tidak malu-malu ketika pulhan mata menatap pasangan muda mudi itu bercumbu bebas di depan umum.

'_Ti-Tidak..'_

Dengan perlahan Ino melangkah maju mendekati mereka berdua, mata aquamarinenya kini dapat memastikan bahwa orang yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah sang kekasih, sai. Tapi kenapa?

"Ino?" Pria berambut Eboni itu tidak terlihat terkejut dengan kemunculan Ino, malah dia terlihat seperti menantang dan meremehkan Ino yang ini hanya bisa diam dengan wajah kaku yang sendu.

"Ah, kenalkan ini Pacarku. Kami sudah jadian beberapa bulan ini," Ucapnya santai tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Sang gadsi remaja berambut hitam sebahu itu hanya entapa Ino dengan sinis.

"Sa-Sai, apa maksud ini semua?" Ino mencoba untuk bertanya dengan tenang walaupun bibir dan tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat, dia menahan airmatanya untuk keluar. Jangan pernah membuat dirinya kelihatan lemah di depan orang,Ino paling benci akan hal itu.

"Kau tahu? Hm..kau itu cukup membosankan, dan aku ingin memutuskan hubungan kita. Wanita kaku dan tua sepertimu hanya akan jadi masalah di kehidupanku kedepannya, karena itu aku memilih dia." Kali ini Sai tidak ragu-ragu kembali mencium bibir sang gadis remaja tersbut bahkan Ino dapat melihat Sai meremas bokong sang gadis.

'_menjijikan' _Bisiknya dalam hati.

"Jadi..kau mau kita putus?" Tanya Ino lagi, kai ini suaranya hanpir habis karena menahan tangis. Sai tersenyum licik dan membelai pelan pipi lembut Ino.

"Begitulah, **Jalang**.."

Seiring bertiupnya ngin malam yang dingin, Sai dan kekasih barunya segera pergi meninggalkan Ino sendirian di dalam keramaian taman bermain tersebut, mereka berdua menaiki Ferish Wheel. Ino dapat melihat tawa yang mengejak dari wajah licik mereka berdua.

Sakit hati? Haruskah dia mengatakan hal itu? Menangis sepanjang hari meratapi nasib buruknya hari ini?

Tidak mengapa jika Sai ingin pergi meniggalkannya, namun bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 5 tahun, dan kau tahu..Ino saat ini tengah mengandung anak dari Sai. Itu bukanlah cobaan yang ringan yang selama ini pernah dialaminya-mungkin-.

Selama ini, Sailah yang mengajarkannya kehangatan cinta, karena dulu Ino sangat membenci cinta. Karena cinta Ibunya bunuh diri dengan cara menggantung dirinya di rumah mereka saat Ino masih kecil, karena cinta ayahnya berpaling dari ibunya kewanita lain yang lebih di cintainya, karena cinta Ino hampir dibunuh oleh sahabatnya karena cowok yang dicintainya ternyata menyukai Ino,karena cinta kini dia seorang diri hidup sebatang kara tanpa ada yang mau mencintainya setulus hati. Hanya berdasarkan kepada uang yang dimilikinya saat ini.

Namun hatinya tidak dapat berbohong jika rasa sakit hati itu ada. Bahkan tanpa dia ketahui perasaan sakit hati itu dapat membuahkan rasa benci yang dapat diendus oleh seorang gadis manis bersurai soft pink yang meilhat kejadian tersebut dari kejauhan. Menatap sepasang insan itu dengan senyuman lebar yang misterius dan tertawa kecil seraya mengayunkan sebuah dagger yang ada di tangan kanannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sai-kun, kau memang hebat bisa memutuskan wanita itu dengan cepat! Panta saja kau disebut sebagi playboy kelas tinggi," Gadis bersurai hitam legam itu tertawa licik seraya memainkan ujung rambutnya yang lembut. Sai hanya tersenyum mengejek sambil melihat kerarah luar jendela Ferish Wheel, dai tahu Ino pasti sangat sedih hari ini, dan memang itulah tujuannya.

"Kau bisa mengatakan aku adalah lebah yang mengambil sari madu dari sebuah bunga yang cantik, dan aku akan menghisap madu tersbut sampai bunga itu layu,"

"Tapi kau tidak akan begitu padakukan?" Tanya sang gadis dengan wajah sedikit cemberut, Sai segera mencium gadisnya dan berbisik lembut ditelinganya.

"Tentu tidak, kau berbeda dari wanita-wanita itu.."

GRAAK!

Tiba-tiba saja gerbong yang mereka naiki berhenti mendadak, lampu neon yang semula menyala terang di dalam kini meredup dengan perlahan.

"Ada apa ini?" Bentak Sai kesal, ada yang aneh. Saat Sai memandang keluar jendela. Dia dapat melihat bahwa gerbong-gerbong yang lain berjalan sebagaimana mestinya, tapi kenapa hanya gerbongnya saja yang berhenti?

"_Kau mencintaiku Sai?"_

Suara itu. Sai sangat mengenalnya, suara gadis pirang yang baru saja kini mengalir perlahan dari pelipis Sai. Dai bahkan tidak dapatmelihat sang kekasih di sekitarnya. Sai terjebak kedalam kegelapan yang dalam, seperti terjun ke dalam sebuah jurang tanpa batas.

"_Kau mencintaiku bukan? Karena itu, matilah untukku.."_

"Apa?! Hei siapa ka-"

CRASH!

Lelehan liquid kemerahan merembes dari leher Sai, kepalanya kini putus dengan urat-urat leher yang terkoyak, tulang berwarna putih terlihat jelas.

"_Ini belum cukup tuan Hans,"_

Kini sebuah benda tajam mengoyak kulit pucatnya hingga darah kembali merembes dan membentuk genangn seperti anak sungai yang tiada habisnya.

CRASHH!

Kedua kaki Sai terpotong dengan cepat sehingga membuat kesemimbangan tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ke lautan darah. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil menjambak keras rambut sang pria Eboni.

Sesosok gadis berambut soft pink tengah tersenyum menyeringan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang bercampur dengan darah segar, wajah polosnya tertutupi oleh liquid merah marun tersebut, sambil menjilat pelan bibir mungilnya gadis kecil itu terkikik kecil, menatap kepala Sai yang kini sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya tersebut dengan mata yang berkilat liar.

"Wajah kesakitan yang indah, kau pasti akan sangat senang jika lidah manismu ini kumabil untuk kenang-kenangan, Hans-san.."

..

..

..

..

"Ino-chan!"

Ino yang tengah bersiap untuk pergi dari taman bermain yang ramai itu kini harus terhenti langkahnya saat melihat bibi penjual manisan yang berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Ada apa gerangan? Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan ketakutan.

"I-Ino, kau tahu? Sai, meninggla dibunuh oleh pacarnya. Aku kira itu kau ternyta bukan.."

Dahi Ino berkedut heran, namun entah kenapa kini tubuhnya kembali bergetar pelan.

"Kematiannya sangat tragis, kepalnya terputus dan kulitnya terkoyak habis, aku..aku tdiak sanggup melihatnya.. Ino-chan..bersabarlah ya ," Hibur bibi penjual manisan sambil mengusap airmatanya yang sudah keluar lebih dulu.

Ino tidak menjawab dengan segera, namun dia memeluk erat tubuh sang bibi dan menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya Bi, terima kasih…" senyum Ino meleber dengan tatapan puas melihat kembang api yang menyala di tengah-tengah ramainya pengunjung, tepat di Ferish Wheel sesosok tubuhyang terpotong dan terkoyak kini bermandikan cahaya rembulan dan kembang api yang indah. Lautan darah menggenangi gerbong tersebut dengan indahnya.

"_Hans and Gretel, someday will be together forever, in the hell.."_

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**A/N: maki saja saya karena mempublish cerita acak adul ini?! Maaf ya kalu aneh, dan terima kasih bagi yang membaca dan juga mereview-**_**Fujishuki Charlottie**_**-I lap yu pul dah!*hueek***

**kalau ada kekurangan saya minta maaf ya..masih belajar buat gore tapi kenapa ga bisa-bisa ya? Ada yang berniat untuk ngajarin? *serempak bilang: "GAAA!"***

**ada yang bisa ngasih tahu juga kesalahan dalam bahasa inggrisnya? pastilah saya ini gaptek seh..*bohong!***


End file.
